Danny's Return
by autumnrose2010
Summary: Danny Greer is the grandson of Susan Pevensie. He enters Narnia at a tender age but returns to earth a few years later because he knows that someone misses him and needs him.
1. Danny

One day Aslan was strolling around Narnia when he came upon a young man sitting beside the river staring pensively into the water.

"What's wrong, Danny?" he asked him. "Aren't you happy up here anymore?"

"Oh, it's great!" Danny replied. "I have everything I could possibly want...well, _almost _everything, anyway."

Aslan sat beside him. "There's something you miss about life on earth, isn't there?" he asked him.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "More specifically, some _one. _She was just a young girl when I arrived here, but she's five years older now. I've been watching her for awhile, and she needs me right now. I know this is an unusual request, but would it be possible for me to return to earth so that I could be with her?"

"You're right," said Aslan. "That _is _a most unusual request, but I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>He was the last person in the world Robin had ever expected to see again.<p>

She was more despondent than she'd ever been before in her life. Her boyfriend, Tyler, had just said good-bye to her. He was leaving to go to college in Hawaii. She wondered what on earth she'd do without him as she stumbled back to the battered old shack she shared with her widowed mother. Now that her older sister Wren had run off to California with Gabriel DeMarnes to join some whacky new age group, it was just Robin and her mother.

"Don't slam the door," Robin's mother yelled at her as she entered the house, but she barely heard her as she made her way to her room to throw herself across the bed and cry her eyes out. She ended up crying herself to sleep and didn't awaken again until she heard her mother calling her for dinner. As she was leaving the room, her eye fell on a crumpled piece of paper lying on the floor underneath her desk. She picked it up to see that it was a drawing that a boy had made for her when she'd been only thirteen. A lump came to her throat and tears filled her eyes as she stared at it, remembering.

* * *

><p>The following Saturday, Robin was walking past the park when she heard him call to her.<p>

"Robin!" he called. "Do you remember me?"

She couldn't believe her eyes! "Danny!" she gasped. "Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me!" he laughed.

"You're back!" she exclaimed happily, visions of his tall, lanky form bent over a drawing pad patiently sketching figures for her filling her head.

"I came back for you," he told her. "I waited until I knew you needed me, and that's when I returned."

"Tyler just broke up with me," she told him.

"I know," he replied. "You really cared for him, didn't you? Just like I really cared for Wren."

"She's with Gabriel now," Robin said.

"Yes." His face went dark for just a minute, then brightened. "But no matter. You're here now, and I'm here now. That's all that matters."

He held his hand out to her, and she took it.


	2. Mrs Greer

"You've really grown up since the last time I saw you," Danny remarked as they walked along. It was true. In the past five years, the awkward, shy thirteen-year-old he'd known had blossomed into a very attractive young woman.

"I know." She giggled shyly. "You haven't changed at all."

"I know." He grinned.

"So tell me," she said. "What's Narnia like?"

"It's more wonderful than you could ever imagine!" he exclaimed. It's summer all year long, and there are all kinds of magical creatures and anything you could ever want is yours for the asking. The best part of all is Aslan. He's the greatest!"

"I've always believed in him," Robin replied. "A lot of the kids at school made fun of me and said I was a baby for believing in fairy tales, but I just ignored them."

"You're smarter than any of them," said Danny.

"So why did you give all that up?" Robin wanted to know.

"Well," Danny said thoughtfully as he kicked a pebble along the road. "I really regretted that I never got to finish growing up. I made it almost to my last year of high school, but not quite. I always just assumed that I would someday have a job, get married and have kids. You know, all the things normal people do."

"Your funeral was the saddest day in the world for me." Tears came to her eyes at the memory.

"I know." He had to swallow a lump in his throat. "I saw how you cried."

"You were kind of my hero," she continued. "I always saw you as the big brother I never had."

By now they'd reached Deelite, the frozen yogurt store that was where the coffee shop Bliss had formerly been. Having just arrived from Narnia, Danny didn't have any money on him, and Robin had only enough for one small serving of frozen yogurt, so she suggested they share it.

"That's OK," said Danny. "You go ahead and eat the whole thing."

"But can't you still eat normally?" asked Robin.

"Of course I can!" Danny replied. "But I'd feel terrible sitting here eating in front of you, especially considering that you bought it."

Robin took a few bites from the frozen yogurt and then, claiming that she was stuffed and couldn't eat another bite, handed the rest to Danny. "So tell me more about Narnia," she said. "Did you meet anyone you knew here?"

"I met my grandmother," Danny told her. "I was only a little boy when she went to Narnia, but I remembered her. She used to babysit me sometimes, and I even spent the night at her house occasionally. She'd bake cookies and tell me stories. When she went to Narnia, I was sad but I didn't really understand. My parents told me I'd see her again someday, but as I grew up I kind of forgot about it. She was the first person to greet me when I first arrived in Narnia. I was confused and disoriented at first, but she was so happy to see me that I soon felt right at home."

"She also introduced me to her brothers Peter and Edmund and her sister Lucy. They'd all entered Narnia together in a train crash that happened when they were very young, so I'd never met them before. It was great to get to know them." He'd finished his yogurt and they were ready to leave the store.

"I can't wait to see Dad and Mom and Adam and Molly again," he continued as they walked along.

"They really missed you, just like we all did," said Robin.

Arriving at the Greer home at last, Danny rang the doorbell. Mrs. Greer opened the door and fainted dead away at the sight of her younger son. Danny caught her and held her until she started to come back around.

"Mom? Are you all right?"

"Danny!" she exclaimed, then began to cry. "Oh, Danny..."

"What's wrong, Mom? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Mrs. Greer clung to him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again...no one ever returns from Narnia..."

"But I did, Mom."

She stepped back from him. 'Let me take a good look at you." She did, from head to toe. "Why, you haven't changed a bit!"

"Of course I haven't."

"Mom? What's going on?" Molly came running, her mouth dropping open in disbelief at the sight of her older brother. "Danny! I don't believe it!"

"Hi, Molly," said Danny.

"But how did you get here? I thought you were gone forever!"

"Of course not. I was only in Narnia. Aslan let me come back. He's the greatest guy, Molly. You're gonna love him when you meet him."

Molly looked at Robin. "Robin? What are you doing here?"

"I met Danny in the park," Robin told her. "We went for frozen yogurt and then we came here."

"Well, come on in!" said Mrs. Greer, who by now had recovered from her shock. "Your room's just like you left it, except that I donated all your clothes, but I'll buy you some new ones. Oh, Danny, I'm so glad you came back!"

Robin suddenly felt uncomfortable. "I'll just go on back home now," she said.

"Stay, Robin! Please!" begged Danny.

"Please stay and have dinner with us, Robin," Mrs. Greer urged.

"Well, if you're sure I won't be in the way," said Robin.

"Of course you won't be!" said Mrs. Greer.

Just then, they heard the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway and knew that Mr. Greer was home.


End file.
